Letters of Moony and Padfoot
by Slytherinsed
Summary: Remus hates being called Moonikeins, Sirius knows how Remus feels about him, and - WAIT! Is that a hot neighbour! Insanely jealous Sirius! This is my first attempt, so please be generous. RLSB!
1. chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Dear Sirius,

How are you? I'd promised to write as much as I could, and here you are! A letter on the first day of the holidays! I am sending this via Hoot with much difficulty; my parents think I am doing homework, and Hoot is making a racket as usual.

I never thought I'd say this, but I miss our midnight strolls(and pranks). They were starting to, kind of, grow on me. I have already started on the Potions essay, and am almost done with Transfiguration. I need to add a lot of other points on the Transfiguration essay, but it will become about two and a half inches too long. Do you think McGonagall will mind? I invented something - purely by accident - called Choc-Shock. It tastes awesome, but will glue your lips together for three days. Thought you and Prongs might use it for some pranks. Oh Merlin! I am becoming too much like you both now! You're an awful influence on me. I wish Prongs' cloak was still with me. Wouldn't mind turning invisible to escape mollycoddling parents! Is your family still giving you a hard time? You can tell one of us if they are, we can help you out. Remember to write to Zora ( or whatever your present girlfriend's name is. I honestly can't keep track.) By the way, did you know that Wendelin the Weird allowed herself to be caught by the Muggle authorities as a witch at least 47 times, so that she could enjoy the sensation of being burnt? ( add this in Binns' essay).

I know you haven't started your essays yet, so here's a warning - I will _not_ let you copy them off me, I simply won't! Oh, and your detention with Flitwick falls during the match between Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. Enjoy being killed by Prongs and McGonagall!

Love,

Moony.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Moonikeins,

I am extremely well, just being driven bonkers by the family. Your timing (or rather, Hoot's) was, as always, impeccable. Hoot landed on the breakfast table, in the middle of the eggs, spilling them all over the table and on dear mum's dress! I still don't know whether to congratulate you on annoying mum, or sulk because you made me lose my eggs (sob!).

Now, onto more Sirius matters (stop rolling your eyes, Mooncakes)! You invented something that can stop the prattling of the snakes? Sweet! I _knew_ there was a reason why I condescended to talk to you in first year. Who is Wendelin the Weird, by the way? And what made you think I would be interested in her burning history? And _how_ did she stay alive while burning (might use it for pranks)? You do read such odd stuff, Moons! Of course I won't write my essay! How dare you suggest otherwise! And you know I always tell you about my troubles. Relax! I am in one piece. Even I have forgotten my last girlfriend's name. Must be Zora, you're better with names. Have you told Prongs about my detention? Please, _please,_ don't! He'll murder me, a thousand times over! I bloody hate Flitwick! Why doesn't he understand the importance of Quidditch?! Merlin's soggy underpants! Prongs will never forgive me! Do not tell him, at any cost.

I am sending you some of Honeyduke's best chocolates. Enjoy them! I really feel guilty about the full moon. You will be so alone! I will figure out some way to be there with you, see if I don't!

LOOOOVVVEEEEEE,

The one and only

Padfoot a.k.a Sirius!


	3. Chapter 3

Guys, if you are reading this, then please review. I need to know what to improve, and how to write better. Constructive criticism would be the only way to go about it. See that small button at the bottom of the page? Use it to write as many reviews as you can. Pleeaaseeeeee!!!!!!!! And now, on with the story.

 **Chapter 3** Dear Siri-poo,

Call me Moonikeins again, and your hair will "accidentally" turn into every colour that was invented, one for each day of the year. Oh, I am _so_ sorry about your mother's dress! _Such_ a tragic loss. And Sirius Black could not have eggs? Alert the _Prophet_! An apocalypse should be coming anytime now!

 _You_ condescended to talk to _me_? Excuse you, but if my memory is still in working condition, it was the other way round! You used to pester me for hours, trying to get more than a monosyllable (that means "one word", you ignorant idiot!) out of me. _I_ condescended to talk to _you_ when I took pity on your awful pranks and improvised on them. Since that moment, my life went downhill. Or has your memory gone so bad that you can't even remember these things? Try to deflate that head before your legs collapse under its weight. By the way, you should have written to me earlier about not telling Prongs about the detention. I already told him, and _he_ was the one who asked me, I had no wish to tell tales about you. Expect a Howler anyday! You know, you shouldn't move through girlfriends so fast, the girls get hurt (why does this conversation sound familiar? Oh, only because we have had it for over a thousand number of times!).

I loved the chocolates, thank you so much! I made brownies (yes I learnt to bake. No, I am _not_ wearing a pink apron). I sent you some. Tell me how they were. You know, I am really lucky to have such idiotic friends who are reckless enough to risk their lives for a beast. I really don't deserve much. Oh, and you call me Mooncakes once again, and not even Merlin will be aable to find your broom. NO FLYING! FOR ETERNITY! Think about it, Paddy-pie, won't you?

Love,

Moony.

PS: Wendelin the Weird put cooling charms on herself, so that she would not get burnt. So, she enjoyed the feeling of burning. By the way, this _odd_ stuff gets you marks in the exams, you know that, right?


	4. NOTE FROM THE WRITER

NOTE FROM THE WRITER

Firstly, I would like to clear something. This is their fourth year. And I can't picture either Moony or Padfoot caving in easily. They _will_ be stubborn, and we _have_ to bear with them, and wait till they decide to confess. Wolfstar will begin then. But hints might come in the fifth chapter, or so (I DIDN'T TELL YOU THAT!!!) And as I am busy with a quiz at the moment, A HARRY POTTER QUIZ TOO, this fix will have to wait. But it will only take five more days or so.


End file.
